<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ride by MidnightValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090039">The Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie'>MidnightValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day trips, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, maybes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius Black gets arrested and has to miss their weekly best friend date, Hermione is surprised by another Marauder who comes in his stead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoveDump 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts">LadyKenz347</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Jamione, dedicated to an absolutely delightful Hufflepuff and sweet fandom friend LadyKenz. I hope you enjoy it lovely! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 Don't let the Muggles get you down ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione was waiting on the front steps of her townhouse, occasionally glancing at her watch. Sirius was late and hadn’t even had the decency to send an owl. He was never late for their little dates. After surviving the war by the skin of his teeth he’d learned the hard way to cherish those closest to him. He’d never been late before without giving her notice and she began to wonder if she oughtn’t try giving him a firecall.</p><p>As she got up from the bottom step, however, a motorcycle came roaring onto her street but at first sight she could tell that it wasn’t her date despite it was his bike and helmet being utilized. Despite how a motorcycle sat wider than a broom and how the rider was wearing an unfamiliar leather jacket, she’d recognize that form anywhere.</p><p>The man pulled up to the curb and lifted the dark face shield on his helmet to reveal mischievous hazel eyes. Her lips quirked without her permission as she stepped up to the curb.</p><p>“You’re not Sirius.”</p><p>“No, can’t say I usually am.” His eyes crinkled with the grin hidden by the helmet.</p><p>The smartarse. </p><p>“You’ll have to help me out, because that’s my date’s bike but we’ve already established you’re not him.” She crossed her arms and tilted her head.</p><p>“Late last night Sirius landed himself in a Ministry holding cell along with both Weasley twins for the next few days. He requested that I let you know of his predicament.”</p><p>“Okay, so what are you doing here?” Not that she objected.</p><p>“I thought that it’d be a waste of a lovely day to let the bike sit in the garage, and since you already had plans to go on a ride, I figured I may as well just come in his stead. Unless you’d rather not go.” His grin had faded as he looked at her earnestly.</p><p>They’d been circling each other for the last month, after the situation with her former relationship began to look less and less like it was going to recover. She hadn’t given up on that front, but Hermione was a realist if nothing else. </p><p>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before stepping right up next to him. “No, no need in wasting the day. So, where are you taking me, Mister Potter?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Back to that I see.”</p><p>Her heart stuttered. If he was going to erase the line in the sand he’d originally drawn, she may as well erase hers as well. “Alright, where are you taking me, James?”</p><p>“I was thinking we could just spend the day riding. Maybe head down towards Margate, then ride to Dover and then Folkstone. Pick up some lunch at some point as we ride along the coast. Or I could drive you to Wiltshire if you’d prefer.”</p><p>She flinched at that and backed up. “Maybe I should—” Before she could get far, his hand shot out and grabbed hers gently.</p><p>“No, no. I’m sorry. I was wrong in saying that. That boy loves you more than life itself. He’ll figure out how to get out of the marriage contract Lucius has tried trapping him in. For today though, come with me. Please.”</p><p>She studied him before sighing. This was potentially a terrible idea, but she couldn’t say she wanted to go through the rest of her life wondering “what if”. “Alright. Let me go get my jacket. Sirius usually comes in a bit to chat before we go on our excursions.”</p><p>“Just wear mine. Bloody thing is hotter than I remembered it being.”</p><p>Before she could object he’d already yanked the zipper down and was in process of taking it off. As it dangled from his fingers the phrase in for a penny, in for a pound flicked through her mind. She plucked it from his fingertips and slipped it on, taking in the unmistakable scent of James as she zipped it. Her helmet was strapped on the back, as it always was and she put it on before straddling the bike behind him.</p><p>Unsure of where her hands ought to go, they settled at either side of his waist. He waited to see if she was going to settle in any further before pulling back onto the street. He gunned the engine, causing Hermione to yelp and wrap her arms tightly around him, one hand ending up splayed across the middle of his chest and the other a few inches lower. She glared at the back of his helmet, knowing he’d done it on purpose. The tiny tremors that shook his frame as he tried to refrain from laughing also gave him away. Mischief would never be managed where he was concerned.</p><p>She scooted closer, pressing herself against him and absorbing the warmth of his back despite already wearing the coat. Dolohov’s curse had made her cold natured and so she had a tendency to cling to warm sources. This one felt nice at least.</p><p>The open road allowed her to turn off her thoughts and just enjoy the journey. They stopped for fuel and had snacks while they stretched their legs every so often. James caught her hand to lead her back to the bike when it was time to go again, which she didn’t object to. His large, strong hands felt nice as it surrounded her smaller one. She could feel the callouses gained from riding brooms and his hobby of carving figurines as well as the scars from working in a potions development lab. His hands had history and it took discipline not to pull them up to examine them.</p><p>They stopped for lunch in Dover. Usually with Sirius it was a simple fish and chip place or sandwiches, usually something they could sit outside with and people watch or walk around and eat. Occasionally one of them would pack a picnic. James however, chose a much nicer establishment overlooking the beach. As they ate he told her tales of mischief he and Sirius often got up to back at Hogwarts as well as after. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much. He took her by the hand and they strolled along the pier, taking in the sights and smells of the ocean as it crashed on the beach and enjoying the other’s company. She was tempted to smooth his hair before he put his helmet back on, but it was messy by nature and an exercise in futility for all the good it would do. When they left, she was almost sad.</p><p>The drive back passed almost too quickly in the light of the peace she gained. She trusted so few people, but it felt natural riding with James. The steady beat of his heart under her palm was soothing and she was able to lay her head on him and close her eyes without fighting the compulsion to look over his shoulder every few moments. It was a reminder of what easy and uncomplicated was like.</p><p>When they pulled back up to her house, he turned the bike off and kicked out the stand. He walked her to the door and she was grateful for the small vestibule built into the face of the home that allowed them privacy away from any prying eyes that may be on the street. She unzipped his jacket, returning it to him. He slung it over his shoulder before capturing her chin in his hand.</p><p>“If things don't work out, I still want to be friends, Hermione. It’s not all or nothing with me. If they do, however…” </p><p>He leaned down slowly, capturing her lips tenderly. She stepped forward and raised one hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble underneath and pushed herself up on her toes to return the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back, looking at her as if memorizing the lines of her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shooting her one last mischievous grin before returning to the bike and taking off back the way he came. She watched until he was out of sight before going back inside.</p><p>If nothing else, they had this one perfect day. If not, however, Hermione could certainly see more days spent like this one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>